


Teen Wolf Big Bang

by bbflakes



Series: KPOP AUs [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: (it's harding to keep real people in character perfectly), Allison didn't die, Allison tells you what's up, Disregard the nogitsune incident for the story's sake, Erica and Boyd did though, F/M, I'm gonna do a bunch of other stories that I've thought of because of kpop, Kira is in the story though, M/M, NOW i'm done, Road Trip, Stiles likes Big Bang, The Big Bang members shall be a bit OOC, The pack doesn't appreciate the glorious world of kpop, and besides, everyone kinda takes Stiles for granted, except Allison, fanboy!Stiles, hopefully, how will the pack react, i don't yet, it's a good thing someone went with him, jealous!Derek, jk i forgot something, kpop, kpop is for the supernatural, probably?, she indulges Stiles, sorry - Freeform, that would mean going to Korea, the start of a series of aus involving kpop singers are part of the supernatural world, they won't be related to each other though, they're gonna be a bit different to fit into the story, this about sums it up, whatever, when stiles gets an offer, wow i let the tags get out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbflakes/pseuds/bbflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has become a kpop fan. Well, a fan to the famous group Big Bang. That doesn't mean his friends know the group or even understand his fanboy love for them, especially T.O.P. Actually, all 5 of them; they each have something enticing about them. I pretty much explained it in the tags, but he ends up going to a local concert of their's (since they went on World Tour), but no one really wanted to go with him. No one, except Allison, the dear that she is. It was a good thing she did, because Stiles might've been enticed to accept an offer spot on that would make him leave the pack with no further warning. That may or may not have been stopped because Allison is a hunter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your First Concert

Stiles had found Gangnam Style amusing. It wasn't that great of a song to achieve such fame, though. He guessed it would just be a fad, as after looking up the song's meaning and finding it was actually slightly shallow, he knew for a fact that most people wouldn't go through the effort of finding the English translation of lyrics. Scott sure never bothered to. 

In all honesty, it was on a whim that Stiles ended up clicking onto a recommended video after watching the famous music video that featured PSY's song. Gangnam Style did not do kpop justice. More specifically, the Korean music group called Big Bang spoke to him. 

When his eyes and ears were graced with the glory that was the five-member group Big Bang in their music video for Haru Haru, it was like all of his problems were put in perspective. In watching their other music videos and listening to as many of their songs as he could find, Stiles adored their fluidity and spectrum. They literally went from dancing, rapping boy band to boys trying to convince not only others but even themselves that they were not monsters. Now Stiles could sympathize more so with the resident werewolves, as that thought surely crossed their mind at least one time. Well, maybe not Jackson... 

Stiles had yet to venture forth from the safety of Big Bang, save their collaboration with 2NE1, who Stiles convinces himself that will be the first group he checks out outside of Big Bang, maybe out of loyalty? 

So, after exhausting the refresh button for watching their music videos and buying all of their songs that are available on iTunes, when he comes across a teaser video that suggests an upcoming world tour that includes California as one of the concert destinations, he drops everything to scour the internet and discover the exact location of their California concert.


	2. Choose Wisely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I was having mixed feelings about this chapter. It was really more exposition before the road trip and then concert, when things start to go down. I did adore Mama McCall's reaction to the events though, and Chris was badass as always. Mention of Derek, but he won't be in either until next chapter or the following. Sorry if I made Scott or anyone else out to be more jerky than they are, it'll help the story. Allison is AWESOME though.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy!  
> -bbflakes

"… And he won't stop talking about it..." Scott finalized, frowning. 

"What's so bad about Stiles being passionate about music?" Allison asked her boyfriend, a bit confused. 

"It's a Korean Boy band that he doesn't even understand..." Isaac tried to clarify, but did nothing to explain the 'problem' to Allison. 

"You don't need to understand music to enjoy it. Besides, if they're coming to California, I can see why he's so excited." Allison inputs, looking rather disappointed in the boys. "f you really don't want to go with him that much, I'll gladly go with him. Stiles doesn't ask much from us to begin with." 

"According to Stiles, they are totally eye-candy." Lydia informs the group, placing her lunch tray on the long table to join them. 

Jackson huffed as he sat down beside her. "How do you even tell them apart?" 

Allison rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ignore how racist you just sounded..." 

"Speaking of Stiles, where is he?" Isaac prodded. 

It was then that Stiles appeared in the cafeteria, marching right beside Kira, who wore a face of uncertainty. She was in the middle of shaking her head before she spotted the group sitting around the lunch table and relief washed over her features. The Japanese girl practically ran over to them, Stiles hot on her heels. 

"Kira, c'mon, why not?" Stiles prodded in a somewhat whiny voice. 

"I'm not that into any Asian music to begin with, and besides, I'm not going to miss school to go to your concert." She finalized, but also looked kind of apologetic. 

"Scott and Isaac don't want to go, I'm not even asking Jackson, Lydia is actually busy, and now probably the best companion to the concert is refusing to help me." His pouty face was meant to add to the guilt his friends should feel, but they kind of shrugged it off, like it was no big deal. Yeah, Stiles knew he was being annoying about this, but he was beginning to feel really down that no one wanted to go with him. He had thought Scott would jump at the chance to miss school. Not for a sort of niche passion of his, though, apparently. 

Allison cocked her head. "What do you mean Kira would be the best companion?" 

Stiles sighed, launching into his explanation. "The Big Bang members can all speak Korean, Japanese, and English, at least, to some extent. Even though they could maybe be able to hold a conversation with a fan not of their ethnicity, Asians for the most part keep to themselves and other Asians. I know that there is probably a snowball's chance in hell that I could even get an autograph, let alone talk to them at any other concert of theirs, but this particular concert has already been sold out and I was somehow able to get two tickets, never mind if I camped out outside the box office for that weekend a month ago..." Stiles blinked, realizing that he was getting off topic. "This concert is much smaller and cost a great deal more money because the fans are guaranteed a meet and greet. Do you know how many white people are going to be there? Enough to keep even me from standing out. If Kira's with me, I might actually stand out!" 

"Dude, you're desperate." Jackson stated. 

Just as Stiles turned his glare on Jackson, Allison defused the tension. "I can go with you, if you want." 

Stiles practically tackled her into a hug. "Yes!!! I do! Thank you so much!!!" The sound Stiles made next as he squeezed her tighter could only be described as a squeal. There was no other way to put it. Stiles was totally ecstatic. 

"We have to go tell Coach Finstock that you, too won't be here this Friday or the following Monday." Without any further ado, Allison was pulled from her seat and Stiles probably would've easily dragged her out of the room if she didn't keep his energetic pace. 

The others were left to their own devices, already used to Stiles's random bouts of crazy energy. 

~~~ 

Stiles dramatically rolled his eyes. "Bro, it's not my fault your girlfriend has a heart!" 

"Dude, but she's my girlfriend!" Scott protested. 

"Why, hello there, boys. What's going on?" Melissa McCall appeared in her son's bedroom's doorway, leaning on it with her arms crossed. She was looking between them, studying. 

Stiles shrugged, not reading much into the situation. "Scott's just pissed that Allison's coming with me to a concert." 

"Oh, you mean that Korean music concert starring that five-member boy band Big Bang? The very one that is a day's drive from here and happening this weekend?" 

Stiles was suddenly cautious. "Yes..." How did she know so much about it? Scott didn't bother to remember all of that, so he obviously wasn't the informant. 

Ms. McCall smirked. "That couldn't be the same one that the Sheriff had warned you about the fact that he would not tolerate any skipping school?" 

Stiles gulped. That was indeed the one. Before he could help himself though, and in an effort to change the subject quickly, he ended up blurting out, "Allison's ditching her and Scott's anniversary to come with me!" 

Melissa's eyebrows shot upwards. That was indeed news to her. Upon seeing Scott's pouting face, the laugh that escaped her lips ended up being joined by a stream of unabashed laughter. 

Scott only scowled, and Stiles took that opportunity to escape while Melissa was preoccupied. She ended up getting out a "Stiles is going to end up stealing your girlfriend! He's already gotten Derek on his path! A werewolf and hunter! Before long, he's gonna be a force to be reckoned with just because of his influence!" 

Stiles had exited the house by then, but no one knew just how important he could be, at least, until the concert. 

By the time Friday had rolled around, Stiles and Allison were making their final arrangements for their road trip later that day. 

Stiles couldn't help but cower, ever so slightly, mind you, when the knock on Allison's door was answered by none other than her father. His stare was hard, but it was almost as if it lightened up on seeing him, instead of whoever Chris Argent had obviously been expecting. 

"See, dad? I told you." Allison said from where she appeared behind him with her backpack and a small travel bag. 

The older hunter didn't back down. "I assure you, I will be stopping by your school later to see Scott is indeed in attendance." This time his gaze was directed at Stiles, challenging him. 

Stiles gulped. 

As the female brushed past her father, Stiles trailed behind her hurriedly, not daring to look back and confirm that Chris Argent was still staring after them. 

"Your dad freaks the hell out of me!" Stiles complained when they made it to his Jeep. 

Allison merely shrugged, beyond used to that sort of reaction. "So he's a little intimidating..." 

Stiles ended up making a noise crossed between choking and scoffing. "A little." He repeats. 

"You're human. There is no reason for you to worry." Allison tried to reason. 

Instead of reassuring the male, he only frowned. "I'm the only useless human..." Plowing on, Allison's words died on her lips in response. "The only humans in the pack are you, me, and Lydia. While you are some badass hunter and Lydia ended up being a motherfucking banshee, what the hell am I?" 

Allison was suddenly overcome with sympathy. She didn't know what to say. When Stiles took her bags and put them in the back seat where his three bags were, Allison was at a loss for words. 

It took mere moments before a sudden laughter filled her ears and she looked up at Stiles in confusion. "I am THE token human. Monsters beware, Stiles and his trusty bat will take you all out!" The pose Stiles had made was humorous to say the least. 

Allison smiled. "Then shall we head out, Mr. Monster Slayer?" 

The way Stiles's arms flailed out to his sides affirmed his excitement. "Hell to the YES. Big Bang should totally watch out! I will slay their hearts!" The giggle that followed that statement was so out of place in context, but for Stiles it was perfectly normal. 

The duo ended up taking their seats up front and began the long trek to Westergate, California.


End file.
